Experiment
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: HD, es ist halt Slash... Aber ich bin ja ein Softy. Und lustig ist's auch...irgendwie. Also guckt mal rein.
1. Die Vorbereitung

Eigentlich dachte ich, das sei vorerst der letzte Slash, den ich schrieb. Wollte mal wieder in normale Gewässer zurückkehren, weil es ja auch langsam langweilig werden könnte... Mir fiel einfach nichts Neues mehr ein. Jetzt sprühe ich allerdings wieder vor Ideen... *seufz* Die „Krise" könnte aber der Grund sein, warum mir diese Geschichte, die eigentlich anders werden sollte, als die üblichen Harry-Draco-FFs, nicht so gut gefällt. Ich wollte mal erreichen, dass Harry Draco unterliegt, nicht Draco Harry. Der Slytherin sollte nicht wieder verweichlichen. Ich glaub, das hab ich hinbekommen. Nur beim Schreiben hatte ich plötzlich keine Lust mehr, Harry leiden zu lassen. Ich brauchte mal was Anderes, was Aufregenderes. Ich glaub aber nicht, dass es mir sonderlich gut gelungen ist. Vielleicht wollte ich sie einfach zu schnell beenden. Ihr dürft also gerne kritisieren. Falls ich noch mehr Slash-Ideen bekomme, werde ich mir diese dann natürlich zu Herzen nehmen.

Jaah, das dazu. Wünsch euch trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen. Bis zur Review und zum nächsten Kapitel. Küsschen @all, LeakyCauldron

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Experiment

* ~ * ~ *

Zum Inhalt des ersten Kapitels: Harry muss sich mit Dracos Vorbereitungen auf sein Experiment auseinandersetzen und kommt dabei ganz schön ins Schwitzen. Hey, jetzt nicht so, sondern anders! *g* Das ist zwar Slash, aber ich bin kein Fan von Orgien. Also bitte! Lest es doch einfach selbst... 

* ~ * ~ *

_1. Kapitel: Vorbereitung_

„Professor!" Harry stand einfach auf und lief nach vorn zum Pult seiner Hauslehrerin.

„Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall sah ihn fragend an.

„Professor, das wollen sie mir doch nicht wirklich antun?", fragte der Sechzehnjährige sie mit gesenkter Stimme, damit die anderen in der Klasse es nicht mitbekamen.

Professor McGonagall seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid, aber Sie sind der Einzige, von dem ich glaube, dass er mit Mr Malfoy zurecht kommt.", antwortete sie dann. „Bitte setzen Sie sich, passen Sie auf, dann wird die Stunde schon schnell vergehen. Es ist doch auch nur heute."

„Ach, erzählen Sie mir doch nichts!", entgegnete der Gryffindor aufgebracht.

Die Lehrerin schwang nun drohend mit dem Zauberstab. „Potter, setzen Sie sich hin und verhalten Sie sich still!"

Mit säuerlicher Miene stiefelte Harry auf seinen Platz zurück und beachtete dabei gar nicht die mitleidigen Blicke der anderen Mitschüler seines Hauses.

Professor McGonagall hatte sie alle in Zweiergruppen eingeteilt und Harry konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie plötzlich die Slytherins und Gryffindors mischte, obwohl sie wusste, dass die Häusern nur selten friedlich miteinander auskamen.

Als Harry nun wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz nahm, bemerkte er Dracos hämisches Grinsen. Der Blonde hatte sich ohne zu zögern neben ihm niedergelassen.

„Na, Angst?", meinte er nun.

„Halt's Maul!", zischte Harry nur.

„Ohoo.", machte Draco noch, dann war er erst einmal still.

Sie übernahmen die Anweisungen von Professor McGonagall mit Tinte auf Pergament.

„Die ist eine Erweiterung der Hausaufgabe.", erklärte die Lehrerin nun. „Ich möchte, dass Sie zuerst noch einmal abwechselnd üben, bevor Sie sich an die neue Aufgabe machen."

Nachdem alle von der Tafel abgeschrieben hatten, nahmen sie ihre Zauberstäbe und begannen, abwechselnd immer ein Körperteil der Tiere vor ihnen verschwinden zu lassen.

„Ladies first.", säuselte Draco.

Harry schnaubte und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Das Huhn vor ihm hatte nur noch ein Bein.

Der Slytherin spitzte die Lippen. „Das hast du aber ganz toll gemacht, Pottylein."

Harry reagierte wieder nicht. Er wusste, dass Draco ihn provozieren wollte, versuchte, seine Wut zu unterdrücken.

Nun ließ der Slytherin das zweite Bein des Huhn verschwinden und es schien, als würde das Tier schweben.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge nahm ihm noch einen Flügel und den Schnabel. Jedes Mal hatte Draco einen Spruch parat, er sprühte vor Sarkasmus. 

Harry riss sich zusammen und funkelte ihn nur böse an.

Nachdem sie genug geübt hatten, ergriff Professor McGonagall wieder das Wort: „So, das reicht erst einmal. Ich teile jetzt eine Reihe Bücher aus. Sie müssen leider zu zweit in einem lesen, aber ich denke, wir werden es trotzdem schaffen, uns still zu verhalten, nicht wahr?" Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs teilte sie den Bücherstapel vor sich aus. „Seite zwölf bis fünfzehn."

Während die anderen Schüler sich über die Bücher beugten, saßen Harry und Draco einen Moment klang unentschlossen da. Dann aber nahm der Slytherin das Buch und blätterte. Danach legte er _Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene -  ein Exkurs_ in die Mitte des Tisches und begann zu lesen. Zumindest schien es Harry so. Er selbst bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Dracos Friedfertigkeit war ihm nicht geheuer.

„Jetzt zier dich nicht so.", meinte der Blonde. „Oder glaubst du, ich fass dich freiwillig an?"

Mit einem giftigen Blick beugte sich nun auch Harry über das Buch. Er fragte sich, was er sich noch alles gefallen lassen musste, bis er sich wehren durfte.

Ungefähr fünf Minuten lasen sie friedlich nebeneinander her, bis der Gryffindor plötzlich spürte, wie sich eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte. Sofort verlor er die Konzentration und die Zeile.

Überrascht drehte er den Kopf zu seinem Nachbarn, denn es konnte nur Dracos Hand sein, die nun langsam rauf und runter wanderte. 

Der Slytherin wandte ebenfalls den Kopf und sah Harry an. Dabei wurde ihm heiß und kalt. Völlig perplex starte er Draco an, der den Blick erwiderte. Doch Harry merkte sofort, dass etwas anders war. Das hämische Grinsen war verschwunden und seine Augen blitzten vor Abenteuerlust.

„Was soll das?", presste der Dunkelhaarige heißer hervor.

„Gefällt's dir nicht?" Draco zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper.

Harry schluckte. Es war ihm unangenehm, was der blonde Junge tat. „Nimm die Hand weg.", zischte er leise, aber fester.

Vorn räusperte sich Professor McGonagall, sie hatte das Flüstern bemerkt. Streng sah sie die beiden Jungen an.

Diese senkten ihre Köpfe wieder über das Buch. Dracos Hand lag noch immer auf Harry Oberschenkel. Die Wärme seiner Hand breitete sich auf dem ganzen Bein aus und Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut. Er griff nach Dracos Hand. „Weg jetzt."

Doch anstatt die Hand fortzunehmen, wand der Slytherin sie schnell aus Harrys Umklammerung und legte sie gleich noch ein Stück weiter oben wieder auf das Bein, um im nächsten Moment zur Innenseite des Schenkels zu streichen.

Harry japste. Schnell warf er einen Blick nach vorn, doch Professor McGonagall saß über ihr Pergament gebeugt. Wütend funkelte er Draco an.

Dieser lächelte so zuckersüß, dass Harry übel wurde, und begann nun erneut, an der Innenseite rauf und runter zu streicheln.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass ihm das Gefühl irgendwie gefiel. Um wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können, schloss er einen Moment die Augen.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Draco auf einmal.

Als Harry die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, wie der Slytherin anzüglich grinste.

Sofort wurde er wieder böse. Er krallte sie Dracos Hand und zerrte sie von seinem Bein. Die Fingernägel des Blonden kratzten über den Stoff.

„Verdammt noch mal, es reicht jetzt.", sagte er zu ihm und schlug seine Hand weg.

Vorn stand Professor McGonagall auf. „Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy - Ruhe jetzt! Sonst werden Sie heute noch nachsitzen."

„Ja, Professor.", antwortete Harry artig und seufzte.

Die Lehrerin ließ sich wieder nieder.

Der Gryffindor zog das Buch ein Stück mehr zu sich herüber und versuchte, erneut die Konzentration zum Lesen zu finden. Doch es erschien ihm schon nach kurzen Zeit unmöglich, denn er spürte noch immer diese Hitze.

Nach zwei weiteren Minuten nahm Draco das Buch wieder ein Stück zu sich und begann auch zu lesen. Er hatte sich bisher nicht wieder auf seinem Stuhl geregt.

Harrys Konzentration war endgültig dahin. Innerlich fluchend versuchte er, sich ruhig zu geben.

Erneut saßen sie eine kurze Weile friedlich zusammen, bis sich der Slytherin plötzlich näher zu Harry beugte. „Ich will dich.", flüsterte er in sein Ohr.

Unbeherrscht sprang der Dunkelhaarige auf. „Du bist widerlich!", rief er.

Sofort stand auch Professor McGonagall wieder. „Potter! Malfoy! Es reicht! Heute Abend, sieben Uhr in meinem Büro!", donnerte sie durch den Raum.

„Aber Professor -", erwiderte Harry hilflos.

„Ruhe! Hinsetzen!", antwortete die Lehrerin verärgert.

Da nahm Harry seine Sachen, die noch auf dem Tisch lagen, stopfte sie in seine Tasche und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Wutschnaubend stapfte er hinaus in die Ländereien. Er empfand es als maßlos unfair, dass er nun nachsitzen musste. Draco hatte ich provoziert, nicht nur einmal. Harry hatte versucht, sich zusammenzureißen, doch wie viel Geduld musste er denn noch aufbringen?

Einen Moment überlegte er, zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen und ihr die Situation zu schildern. Doch im nächsten Augenblick schmiss er die Idee auch schon wieder über den Haufen. Die Lehrerin war gelegentlich doch sehr stur, er würde ohnehin nachsitzen müssen.

Als es ein paar Minuten später klingelte, ging er in die Große Halle, wo sich alle zum Essen versammelten.

Die anderen Gryffindors betrachteten ihn neugierig, zum Teil aber auch wieder mitleidig. 

„Was war denn los?", wollte Hermine wissen, als er sich zwischen Ron und ihr niederließ.

„Ach, Malfoy ist echt unnormal.", knurrte Harry.

„Wie meinst du das genau?", fragte Ron nun grinsend.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Unwichtig. Ich will jetzt essen." Somit häufte er sich den Teller voll.

Was Draco getan und gesagt hatte, glaubte ihm ohnehin niemand, dachte Harry und ließ das Thema auch nicht mehr aufkommen. Doch er schwor sich, dass er Draco in jeder verschwendeten Stunde am Abend spüren lassen würde, wie sehr er ihn dafür hasste. Er würde ihm zu keinem seiner Spielchen mehr bereit stehen.

* ~ * ~ *

Und, was meint die Leserschaft? Los, brecht über mich herein mit Kritik! Ich werde es auch nie wieder tun. Denke ich... ;-) Los, eine Review von jedem bitte. Das ist echt nicht schwer! Klicken, tippen, klicken. Fertig! Bütte!!!

Bis zum nächsten Chap dann. *knuddelknutsch*, LC


	2. Die Durchführung

So, und nun bekommt ihr Chapter zwei. Ich danke herzlich für alle Reviews, war wieder mal positiv überrascht, wie viel Anklang Slash doch findet, obwohl man glauben könnte, dass es eh immer alles gleich klingt.

Thanks

@Goldshadow: Jaah, Dracos Weg...den gibt's heute. :)

@Sjonfa: Review ist Review. *smile*

@Merilflower: Tja, wer wird wohl leiden, was meinste?

@Vanillia: Ich bin nicht scharf auf Kritik, also verzeih ich dir. *knuddel*

@Maddyfan: Danke einfach.

@Sky9: Wenn du wüsstest, wie rot ich jetzt geworden bin. *verlegen mit dem Fuß schar*

@Maia: Danke Mäuslein. *knuddel zurück*

@idril.tinuviel: Ich find die Idee mit der Partnerarbeit auch abgegriffen, deswegen ist es ja auch Strafarbeit. ;o)

@Kokosnuss: Ich bin nicht immer klasse, das sagt ihr nur! :)

@Kerzle: Ich danke dir, jetzt kannst du weiterlesen.

@all: Reviewen, büdde!

Kleine Anmerkung zum Chap: Ich weiß, dass der Begriff „göttliche Fügung" in Zusammenhang mit HP eigentlich nicht benutzt wird, weil es bei ihnen keinen Gott gibt, soweit ich informiert bin, doch er passte einfach. Ein anderes Wort, wie bspw. „Schicksal" erschien mir absolut unpassend.

Zum Inhalt: Jetzt erfolgt die Durchführung und wir werden sehen, ob das Experiment glückt. Es ist ein heikler Versuch, beschrieben aus Dracos POV. Ich wünsche viel Spaß. :)

Bis demnächst, Küsschen, LeakyC

*~*~*

_2. Kapitel: Durchführung_

Um kurz vor sieben machte sich Draco auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagall. Sein Gesicht war schon den ganzen Tag von einem zufriedenen Lächeln überzogen, das sich nun zu einem Grinsen ausweitete.

Er traf noch vor Harry ein und die Lehrerin wies ihm erst einmal einen Platz an, während sie noch schnell etwas fertig schrieb. 

Neugierig sah sich um, in freudiger Erwartung auf den Gryffindor. Ihm kam es vor wie eine göttliche Fügung vor, an diesem Morgen mit Harry in eine Gruppe eingeteilt worden zu sein. 

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er Langeweile bekommen und er war neugierig auf etwas Neues geworden. Da war ihm sein Quidditchteamkollege doch gerade recht gekommen, als er diesen und einen Jäger der Ravenclaw-Mannschaft erwischte. Doch sie hatten erfolgreich verhindern können, dass er lästern ging, indem sie ihm erklärten, er sollte erst einmal selbst ausprobieren, wie gut anderen Jungen waren, bevor er darüber urteilte. Zwar hatte Draco in diesem Moment noch spöttisch gelächelt, doch später überlegte er wirklich, es auszuprobieren.

Seine Entscheidung fiel just in diesem Moment, als er Harry am Abend nach dem Quidditchtraining im Duschraum verschwinden sah. Das Opfer hatte er also auch schon gefunden.

Der Slytherin war nun sicher, dass Harry noch nie an ein solches Experiment gedacht hatte. Oder womöglich an etwas Ernstes. Dazu war er viel zu anständig. Seine Reaktion auf die zärtliche Provokation im Unterricht hatte das wieder deutlich gezeigt. Doch Draco enttäuschte es nicht im Geringsten. Es hätte ihn eher gewundert, wenn er nichts gesagt hätte. So war es noch an ihm, Harry zu knacken und zu entweihen. Wie lang er wohl noch dafür brauche würde?

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür, dann betrat Harry den Raum.

In Dracos Magengegend kribbelte es, als der Gryffindor ihn böse anfunkelte. 

Der Abend versprach unterhaltend zu werden, denn schon jetzt wusste er etwas, das Harry nicht einmal ahnte und was Professor McGonagall ihnen schon gleich darauf mitteilte: „Meine Herren, Sie werden mal wieder das Pokalzimmer entstauben. Wir haben Jahreshauptversammlung und ich werde Sie nicht beaufsichtigen können. Hin und wieder wird aber Mr Filch einen Blick auf Sie werfen. Und ich warne Sie: Sollte das Zimmer nicht in Ordnung sein, wenn ich von der Versammlung zurück bin, werden Sie die ganze nächste Woche nachsitzen."

Die Lehrerin nahm noch einige Unterlagen von ihrem Schreibtisch, dann verließ sie nach den Jungen das Büro.

Draco und Harry trotteten hinter ihr her bis zum Pokalzimmer.

„Schönen Abend wünsche ich noch.", sagte die Professorin mit einem spitzen Lächeln, das sogar bei Draco ein Stirnrunzeln hervorrief. Dann ging sie davon und die zwei Jungen betraten den dunklen Raum. 

Mit ihrem Eintreten entzündete sich die Kerzen sofort von allein. Die Pokale und Medaillen in den Regalen reflektierten in verschiedenen Metalltönen an den Steinwänden.

Draco sah sich um. Alles was sie zum Putzen benötigten, war schon vorhanden und lag bereit auf einem Tisch. Zaubern war natürlich untersagt.

„Dann wollen wir mal.", sagte er fröhlich und klatschte in die Hände. Er schnappte sich ein Staubtuch und warf Harry ein Zweites zu. Der würdigte ich keines Blickes mehr, offensichtlich mit dem Vorsatz, ihn den restlichen Abend zu ignorieren, und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Draco nahm sich zuerst den Quidditchpokal des letzten Jahres vor, schließlich hatte sein Team ihn gewonnen. Als er nach einer Viertel Stunde dann das Namensschild polierte und er den Namen seines Mitspielers las, schmiss er den Lappen beiseite. Wofür war er denn hier? Um zu putzen? Er stand auf und ging zielstrebig zu Harry herüber.

Der stand gerade mit dem Rücken zu ihm und rubbelte lustlos en einer Medaille herum.

Blitzschnell legte Draco ihm seine Arme um die Hüften und zog ihn an sich. Der dunkelhaarige Junge erschrak so sehr, dass er das Metall fallen ließ. Dann stand er stocksteif.

„Was -?", zischte er.

„Ganz ruhig.", flüsterte der Slytherin in sein Ohr. „Ist nur ein Spiel."

Harry machte sich gewaltsam aus seiner Umarmung frei und drehte sich um. Zornig funkelte er ihn an. „Spiel mit wem anders."

„Will ich aber nicht.", erklärte Draco.

Harry hob die Medaille auf und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, umschlang Draco ihn erneut.

„Komm schon. Ist nur ein kleines Experiment."

Der Gryffindor stieß ihn von sich. „Nimm die Finger weg. Ich bin nicht dein Versuchskaninchen."

„Mau!", machte der Blonde wie eine angriffslustige Katze und ging dann zu seinem Pokal zurück. Harry machte es ihm nicht einfach, aber er war sich sicher, ihn zu bekommen. Wenn nicht an diesem Tage, dann demnächst. So machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später legte er erneut das Tuch weg. Schon seit mehr als fünf Minuten spürte er einen Blick in seinem Rücken. Er drehte sich um.

Harry sah unverwandt zu ihm hinüber.

Draco grinste in sich hinein, wenn sich auf seinem Gesicht auch kein Zug regte. Langsam stand er auf. „Komm her.", meinte er leise zu seinem Gegenüber. Gespannt wartete er, was Harry tun würde.

Tatsächlich legte dieser ebenfalls sein Putztuch beiseite und kam auf ihn zu. Als Harry vor ihm stand, starrte er ihm in die Augen. „Was ist das für ein Experiment?"

„Du.", entgegnete Draco sofort. „Ich will dich ausprobieren."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ah, neue sexuelle Neigungen?", meinte er kess.

„Langeweile und Abenteuerlust.", verbesserte ihn der Slytherin.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge nickte.

Da machte Draco einen Schritt auf ihn zu und strich ihm durch den Wuschelkopf. „Du erscheinst mir irgendwie richtig.", flüsterte er und kam Harrys Mund immer näher. Er spürte, wie der Gryffindor die Luft anhielt. Einen Moment lang schoss ihm noch der Gedanke durch den Kopf, die ganze Sache abzubrechen, doch dann presste er seine Lippen auf Harrys. Nach nicht mal drei Sekunden ließ er aber schon wieder von ihm ab.

„Sehr feinfühlig.", brummte der Dunkelhaarige.

Überrascht blickte Draco ihn an. Was erwartete Harry denn von ihm?

„Noch nie geküsst, was?" Es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung als eine Frage des Gryffindors.

Das wollte sich Draco nun doch nicht gefallen lassen und schon berührten seine Lippen Harrys erneut, diesmal sanfter. Langsam öffnete er seinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge hinaus. Sie strichen über die Lippen des Gryffindors, bis er ihr Einlass gewährte. 

Schon jetzt stellte Draco fest, dass sich Harrys Mund nicht groß von dem eines Mädchens unterschied und er führte sein Spiel seelenruhig fort.

Frech stieß er mit der Zunge gegen die des anderen und zog sich wieder zurück. Wie erwartet hatte, ließ Harry ihn das nicht zweimal tun. Er stoppte ihn und begann, Dracos Zunge zu massieren. Ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich im blonden Jungen aus, denn der Dunkelhaarige machte das wirklich gut.

Doch irgendwann mussten sie den Kuss abbrechen, weil ihnen die Luft ausging. Sie standen voreinander, Dracos Hände lagen noch immer an Harrys Hüften, wo sie sich wie von allein platziert hatten.

Harry hatte sich vom Slytherin gelöst und mied nun seinem Blick.

Draco betrachtete sein Gegenüber. Er wirkte sehr aufreizend, wie er heftiger atmete und seine Wangen gerötet waren.

„Du bist richtig gut.", meinte der Blonde und küsste Harry auf die Wange. Seine Scheu war verflogen, vielmehr fühlte er sich sogar sehr vom Gryffindor angezogen.

Dieser reagierte aber nicht.

Erst als Draco begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, drehte er ihm den Kopf wieder zu.

Während der Slytherin den freigelegten Oberkörper liebkoste, spürte er Harrys Blick ganz deutlich. Er machte ihn nervös. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ er von ihm ab. „Schließ die Augen.", flüsterte er ein wenig heißer. Dann vertiefte er sich wieder in die Zärtlichkeit. 

Bei einem erneuten Blick hinauf stellte er fest, dass der dunkelhaarige Junge den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte und auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute. Sein Brustkorb hob sich immer häufiger. Draco schmunzelte. Es gefiel ihm offensichtlich.

So wagte er es irgendwann auch, die Hose des anderen zu öffnen. Der Gryffindor hielt die Augen geschlossen, doch unter seinen Fingern spürte Draco deutlich, wie sich jeder Muskel in ihm anspannte.

Er ließ sie Hose ein Stück hinabgleiten und begann, über Harrys Po zu streicheln. Gleichzeitig küsste er erneut seinen Hals, die Schultern und die Brust.

Der Dunkelhaarige keuchte und drängte sich näher an den Slytherin. Dieser verstärkte den Druck auf die Pobacken, fühlte, wie ihn dieses Spiel selbst immer mehr erregte.

Dass jeden Moment jemand in den Raum kommen konnte, um sie zu kontrollieren, hatte er vergessen. 

Plötzlich nahm Harry seinen Kopf wieder nach vorn. 

Als Draco seinen Blick fand, leuchteten die grünen Augen aufregend. Dann beugte er sich vor, Harry kam ihm entgegen. Sie küssten sich erneut. 

Als Draco das ganze aber doch zu heiß wurde, brach er ab. Tausend Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, Reue empfand er allerdings keine. 

Im nächsten Moment war sein Kopf plötzlich wie leer gefegt. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Harry während des Kusses seine Hose geöffnet hatte. Nun ging alles viel zu schnell für seine Sinne. Er fühlte nur noch Harrys Hand auf seiner Haut und wie seine Knie weich wurden.

Das Nächste, an was er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er noch ein letztes Mal laut aufstöhnte und seine Fingernägel in Harrys Nacken grub. Danach hielt er sich am Gryffindor fest, wusste nicht, wie er sich bewegen sollte. Eben noch hatte er jede Faser seines Körpers gespürt, nun fühlte er sich wie betäubt. Nur noch diese Hitze war um ihn herum.

Als er nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder fester auf den Beinen stand und den Kopf von Harrys Schulter nahm, sah er ihn an.

Der Dunkelhaarige schmunzelte. „Na, genug experimentiert?"

Draco nickte lächelnd. Dann lockerte er seinen Griff um die Schultern des Gryffindors, legte seinen Kopf aber wieder darauf. „Wahnsinn.", murmelte er und strich über den schweißnassen Rücken des anderen.

Harry antwortet nicht. Doch nach ein paar Minuten löste er Draco von sich. „Dann lass uns besser noch weitermachen." Er ordnete seine Kleidung und kehrte an seinen Platz zurück.

Auch Draco richtete sich wieder und nahm den Lappen zur Hand. „Weißt du, dass an dir ein richtiger Slytherin verloren gegangen ist?", meinte er. „Du bist unberechenbar."

Harry drehte sich um. „Tja, die Gene.", entgegnete er mit einem leisen Lächeln und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Seufzend machte sich Draco an den nächsten Pokal. Schade, dass jedes Experiment einmal zu Ende ging.

*~*~*

Ja, nun ist die Shortstory auch schon wieder zu Ende. Das ist doch immer wieder schön, nicht? *g* Ich bin immer wieder froh, wenn ich was zu Ende bringe, es veröffentlichen und darauf hoffen kann, dass sich meiner eins, zwei Leutchen erbarmen und mir reviewen. Das hoffe ich natürlich diesmal um so mehr. Nachdem die Kritik für das erste Chapter ja schon so positiv ausgefallen war. Danke schon mal.

Bis demnächst dann, LC


	3. Danke

Huhu! *wink*

Na, ihr nach-Harry-&-Draco-Verrückten. *g* Ja, wir sind alle gleichgesinnt. *smile*

Ich schäme mich zu Tode, weil ich meiner Beta, der Jen oder besser **Dracos-Honey** nicht gedankt hab. *im Erdboden versink* Sorry, sorry, sorry! *dir auf ewig dankbar sei* Schon sie hat damals nach einer **Fortsetzung** geschrieen...

Meine Lieben, ihr habt keine Ahnung, was ihr mir da antut! Jaah, ich freu mich riesig, dass ihr mehr wollt, aber hallo, ausgerechnet hier? *kriech*

Okay... hähä *fies lach* Ich hab was geschrieben. Es ist so was wie ein _Sequel_. Es ist fast nur _Lemon_. Ich mein, meine Beta hat's überstanden, aber ehrlich, ich geb das nur auf eure Verantwortung raus! *nick* Ihr werdet es demnächst wohl unter _„Explosion" _finden. Ach ja, und wenn ich mich dafür, weil es eine extrem offenes Ende hat, noch zu einem zweiten Chap durchringen kann, wird's vielleicht _„Detonation"_ heißen". *g* Mal schaun...

Ich red hier... Endlich die Dankes... Auf geht's.

Also, **thanks**

@Goldshadow

@Siofna: ein kleines Kommi reicht mir ja auch schon. *smile*

@_Merilflower_: Tja, wahrscheinlich bist du genauso schuld wie alle anderen an der Fortsetzung! Wehe, ich höre dann was! *knurr*

@Vanillia: Okay, ich kann auch ohne Kritik leben. *smile* Sehr gut ausgedrückt übrigens: Die Handlung gefällt mir außerordentlich gut. *zwinker*

@maddyfan

@Sky9 (*immer noch rot sei*)

@_Maia_: Du liest es alles und du schreibst nie selber Slash... Kann man das eigentlich mal erklärt haben? *smile* Nya, du hast die Fortsetzung als Einzige hier schon gelesen...lebst du wirklich noch? (Und sprichst du wieder mit mir? *traurig guck*)

@idril.tinuviel

@_kokosnuss_: Könnt ich zu dir nein sagen? *sigh*

@kerzle

@Tarivi: Du liest meine Stories in der Bahn auf dem Weg in die Schule? *lach* Nee, ehrlich? Cool! Und ich dachte immer, ich wäre die Einzige, die so was macht. Aber hey, ich bin immer noch tiefrot. *smile*

@baboon: Wir schreiben an Bill Gates für diese Smile-Taste. ;o)

@_Tolotos_

@_Lyonessheart_

@_jessy11_: Bei konstruktiver Kritik bin ich nie böse. *smile*

@_Jagura_

@_moonshine88_

@_Deathangel_: Coolste Kurzgeschichte? Hallo? Ähm, ja, okay... *plötzlich stotter* *jetzt erst begreif* *vor Freude sterben will*

@Maxine01: Wie gesagt, das Sequel... Vielleicht ist dir ja genug Lemon drin. *zwinker*

Mann, Mann, ihr macht mich fertig. Soll ich mal _kennzeichnen_, wer alles eine Fortsetzung wollte? Ich mach mal, vielleicht klappt's. Und wenn nicht, ich sag's einfach mal, es waren genug! Und wehe, ich krieg auch nur eine Beschwerde. *knurr*

Na jut, dann sag ich an der Stelle noch mal Danke für den verhältnismäßig riesigen Zulauf zu 2 Chaps und wenn ihr mal nix zu tun habt, empfehlt das Werk doch weiter. *g*

*knuddel*s und bis bald, eure LeakyC


	4. Link zur Fortsetzung

Hier der **Link zur Fortsetzung**:

„Explosion"

www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2070642 /1/

Schön die Leerzeichen entfernen, damit das funktioniert. ;o)

Best Wishes, Leaky


End file.
